


Birthday Celebrations

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [9]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: It's Timmy's 22nd Birthday. He wakes up feeling like shit, he gets to talk to Armie, and has to attend his birthday party.





	Birthday Celebrations

When Timmy woke up on the morning of his 22nd birthday, he was greeted by a wave of nausea at the smell coming from the kitchen. At least the bucket was still beside his bed so that he could vomit into it. 5 minutes later, he got out of bed and got dressed, into what he’d spent most of the time wearing. One of Armie’s jumpers and a pair of jeans. “What’s that awful smell?” Timmy asked as he wandered into the kitchen.

“Awful smell? All I can smell is coffee.” Pauline responded.

“Well it’s disgusting.” Timmy claimed. Nicole and Pauline looked at him in confusion.

“You love coffee.” Nicole stated, puzzled.

“Not that one.” Timmy replied.

“Happy birthday, T.” Pauline smiled, walking over to Timmy and pulling him into a hug. Nicole got up from the kitchen table and joined in the hug. She pressed a kiss to his curls before walking away.

“Don’t forget, you’ve got your party tonight.” Nicole reminded.

“Do we have to have a party? I’m 22, it’s not that important that I celebrate.” Timmy reasoned. Pauline and Nicole looked at him strangely again.

“Are you okay, baby? You’re behaving very strangely. Coffee doesn’t usually bother you, you normally drink the whole pot. And since when don’t you want to celebrate your birthday?” Nicole wondered.

“I’m still feeling ill and I just want some quiet alone time.” Timmy explained.

“Why don’t you go for a rest now then? I’ll make you a mug of tea and some breakfast and bring it through to you.” Nicole suggested.

“That sounds lovely. Please can I have toast and butter? And some ginger biscuits?” Timmy requested.

“Of course, baby. Are you sure you don’t want anything other than butter on your toast?” Nicole queried.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Timmy then went back to his bedroom, feeling grateful that his mom was okay with him going back to his room. He grabbed his phone from where it was resting on the bedside table and checked his messages.

Liz: Happy birthday, T! I’m sorry that we can’t be there today but it’s only 2 days now! I hope you have a wonderful day and we can’t wait to see you again soon. X

Armie: Happy birthday, my love. I hope you have an amazing day, although not too amazing as I’m not there ;) I’m sorry that I’m not there to celebrate with you. I’m sure I’ll see you soon. Call me when you’re awake xx

Timmy chose to wait until after his mom had brought in his breakfast before he called Armie. If she walked in whilst he was on the phone with his partner, which she didn’t know, then it would be a nightmare. She would only complain, why did he need to talk to Armie? They’d only seen each other about a week ago, what was so important that it couldn’t wait until they saw each other on the 2nd?

“Here’s you breakfast, baby. I hope you’re feeling better this afternoon.” Nicole wished.

“Thank you. Who’s coming tonight?” Timmy questioned, not particularly feeling like spending time with anyone who wasn’t Armie Hammer.

“Me, your dad, Pauline, grandma and some friends of yours. Ansel will be there, so will Lola. Pauline arranged it so, I don’t know everyone.” Nicole replied. Timmy manged not to sigh in exasperation. The last thing he wanted was to be surrounded by people who were dancing and drinking, with loud music playing. He couldn’t wait to get out of here. At least the Cayman Islands were in the same time zone as New York so Timmy didn’t have to remember to take away 3 hours when contacting Armie. Nicole left after putting the tray of food on the bedside table and pressing a kiss to Timmy’s forehead.

As soon as she had left the room and Timmy could no longer hear her, he called Armie as he took a sip of ginger tea. “Good morning, my love. Happy birthday!” Armie cheered.

“Thank you, I love you.”

“I love you, too. How are you feeling today?” Armie asked.

“Not too great. I miss you so much.” Timmy frowned.

“I miss you too but there’s only a week left until we see each other. I wish it was sooner too.”

“I wish I got to spend my birthday and Christmas with you, Liz and the kids.” Timmy declared.

“Maybe next year. You can come and stay with us for my birthday and the kids birthday’s. Ford’s birthday is in January and I’ll be having a pause from promo to celebrate. Liz is currently planning a party and it wouldn’t be right if you weren’t there, you’re our family too.” Armie explained.

“Of course I’ll be there. Once I’m with you again, you won’t be able to get rid of me.” Timmy joked.

“As if I’d let you go again. It was difficult enough this time. It’s times like this that I really miss the time we spent together in Crema.” Armie divulged. Timmy started tearing up, Armie was so sweet, it made him feel so safe and warm.

“Glad to hear it. What plans have you and the kids got for the day?” Timmy deflected, trying to get the attention off him before Armie realised that he was teary.

“Well, I wanted to show Harper around, show her places that were important whilst I was growing up but she wants to go to the beach, so we’re going to the beach.” Armie laughed.

“That sounds about right. I forgot to ask as it’s been a couple of days since we last spoke on the phone, how did Christmas cookies go? Did you manage to get to the airport on time without forgetting too many things? How did Christmas with Harper and Ford go? Did he enjoy his first Christmas?” Timmy quizzed.

“Harper really enjoyed helping Liz to bake the Christmas cookies, I’ve got a photo of them all decorated which Ford also helped with. I’ll send it to you once we’ve finished talking. Hops and Ford loved Christmas, they got lots of presents from everyone but we’ve kept some aside to open when you’re with us. Ford loved it although he spent half the day playing with boxes and not the toys they contained. We managed to get to the airport on time, somehow. We haven’t come across anything that is missing yet. It was a 9 hour flight though, so they were a bit restless by the time we landed but everything has gone really well so far.” Armie rambled.

“I’m so relieved. I did get your messages but I’ve been so tired from all the interaction with people I don’t want to be around whilst still being ill, that I never got round to replying. Sorry about that.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for, my love. I know you’ve not been well as you were ill when we were in LA. As long as you’re taking care of yourself, then I don’t mind if you don’t feel up to replying. I prefer it when you do but I’m not going to constantly message you if you don’t answer.” Armie reasoned.

“I love you so much. You’re so understanding and supportive. What would I do without you?” Timmy smiled.

“I love you, too. And trust me, if you didn’t have me, you would’ve captured someone else’s heart. It’s difficult to not love you.” Armie responded.

“I better go now. My mom will probably come to check on me soon and she’ll be bitchy if she finds out I’m talking to you.” Timmy sighed. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Have a good party.” Armie wished, hanging up. Timmy sighed heavily again, only 2 more days. He could get through this.

* * *

 

That evening, his mother bustled into his room urging him to get dressed. “What are you going to wear tonight? And don’t tell me your usual. You are not wearing any of those ridiculous oversized jumpers. I don’t even know where you got them from. Make yourself look presentable.” She instructed, collecting the dirty dishes he’d collected in his room throughout the day. Once she’d left the room, Timmy rolled his eyes and cursed her under his breath. He still didn’t want to go to this party. He put on one of his own jumpers and a pair of jeans that were feeling a little bit tight. This was a part of pregnancy, Timmy was going to ask Liz to go shopping with him. No one would be a better shopping partner.

Timmy left his room to meet up with his parents, Pauline and their grandmother. They then travelled to the party venue together which made Timmy feel even worse due to the travel sickness that his pregnancy appeared to be bringing on. He would need to get some more anti-nausea tablets before the flight to the Cayman Islands – it was bad enough being sick for practically 6 hours from LA to New York and e didn’t want to repeat that for the 4 hour flight to see his chosen family. When they reached the venue, Timmy had to brace himself to get out of the taxi. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.

Timmy was right the first time. He felt miserable the whole time, people were dancing and drinking and the music was really loud which he didn’t need right now. This stress wasn’t good for him or for the baby. After staying inside for about an hour and a half, Timmy had made his way around most of the guests to say thanks for coming, he made his way outside and sat against a wall, pulling out his phone and dialling Liz’s number. “Hi, T. Is everything okay? Did you mean to call me or were you trying to reach Armie?”

“I was wanting to talk to you. Am I keeping you from anything?” Timmy asked.

“I can’t be too long as we’re having dinner with Armie’s parents and I don’t want to leave him to answer their questions alone. He’ll be okay for a little bit though. Is this about the baby?” Liz questioned.

“Kinda. I’m currently at my party and I’m having a horrible time. The music is way too loud, I can’t stand the smells of the food, drinks, alcohol and the sweating dancers. But I can’t leave because I have no way of explaining to my parents without revealing the truth. I told them I wasn’t feeling very well this morning and they still made me come here. Pauline invited the guests and whilst there are some friends of mine here, there’s a lot of hers. Honestly, my ideal birthday night would be curling up on the sofa and watching a film with you, Armie, Hops and Ford.” Timmy rambled.

“Oh, sweetie. I wish there was something I could do. When you arrive, that is how we will spend the day. Presumably after Armie has fucked you into the mattress. He’s going to be thrilled to see you again. We will also be having a mini Christmas so you have that to look forwards too. You could always tell your parents that you’ve tried your best to stay at the party but it’s becoming too much and you need to leave.” Liz suggested. “I’m so sorry but I need to get back to our love now. Sending you both my love. Bye!”

Since he didn’t want to face his parents, Timmy sent them a text stating that he’d thrown up again and needed to go home. They wished him well and stayed with his friends who were still enjoying his party without him. Upon arriving home, he sent a text to Liz, thanking her for the advice. Timmy then put his phone down and got changed out of the jeans that were cutting into his slight bump and put on his comfy pyjama bottoms and one of Armie’s jumpers again. He then took out the ultrasound picture to look at it, smiling happily. “Daddy will know about you soon, little one. I can’t wait to tell him.” Timmy put the ultrasound away and curled up around his stomach, placing a protective hand on the barely-there bump.


End file.
